Cowardly Insecuritys
by Otaku9025
Summary: After getting out of the abyss Oz suddenly starts feeling insecure about being in a younger body then everyone else and decides to leave but 3 years later, will he be able to come back home knowing he left Gil and everyone else without a warning, 'Will they even want to see me' Oz wonders Sorry if theres alot of OOC I'm not really good at dialogue im better at descriptions


**_Sorry for OOC I'm not really good at dialogue but hopefully the descriptions are okay, I've been looking for a story that has a older Oz in it instead of Gil always being the older one (body wise) and I like sad storys so I came up with this the chapters may be short because I typed the story on my phone which makes the chapters look longer but, here goes nothing xD  
_**

* * *

After, getting out of the abyss everything was basically pounded into my head, the Will of the Abyss, Baskervilles, chains, Pandora, ten years have passed and I'm still in a 15 year old body, I'm a time bomb thats counting down to my death, Then I find out that Raven is Gil. All of this was to much, way to much, I put on a mask as to not worry everyone or rather to not worry Gil, since he's so protective of me, but when everyone goes to sleep I try to take it all in, all over again.

The fact that I was slowly dying didn't bother me as much as it should have, for some reason being in the body of a 15 year old while everyone else was basically grown up bothered me and made me feel insecure. Not only that but besides having b-rabbit i was defenseless, even Gil was able to do some king of offense, unlike ten years ago he would cowered at the fact of holding a gun, much less shoot one.

I was so far behind everyone and it was eating me up, I wanted to fit in with everyone but in the small body I couldn't feel as confident.

That lead me to where I am now, packing as little and as much as I can, while everyone was still asleep and not as alert, I called a carriage at the nearest town so no one would hear the horses, I felt so selfish and cowardly for running away like this just because of this body and the simple fact I wanted to fit in.

I knew that this would hurt Gil after he spent so much time trying to get me out of the abyss I was going to leave him all over again, but thinking what I did to, only made me wanna leave more.

I had no where to go, nor did I have an idea of where to go but I couldn't stay any longer I would go for anywhere but here.

As I silently zipped up the suitcase which only had a few pairs of clothes a photo and the pocket watch. I decided I would get more thing I needed while I was in town. I walked outside closed the door as quietly as I could only to turn around and break standing right in front of me.

I bit back a squeak of surprise before looking down and hiding my face, out of everyone who would have figured out what I was doing first it would be him he was hard to slip by, nothing really got past him.

He stared at me for a few more seconds before saying " so, have you decided to run away" I lifted my head to look at him "were you planning for me to leave or something" knowing him... Or not knowing him, it wouldn't really surprise me. He sighed he didn't ask questions but rather started teasing me about leaving so soon, for a few minutes I played along with it, happy to be able to get my mind off of things before a simple rush of wind pulled me back into reality, I had to leave before everyone woke up. I didn't care if break told everyone that I ran but I hoped I had enough time to get further away or they would catch me all to easily.

I walked off and without saying anything break watched me leave, I got into the carriage not to far away and left as quick as possible not wanting to waste the precious time I had to get away, leaving behind Gil the one I cared for the most and loved despite my futile efforts to hide my feelings, and everything along with it,would I really be able to come back after leaving like this I'll know when the time comes hopefully, I'll be able to walk in and apologize for everything one day.

* * *

**As I said I'm better at writing sadder stuff so break even though he's my favorite character wasn't in my comfort zone :p so I cut off the dialogue because that was horrible xD anyway tell me how bad it was while I take a nap **


End file.
